


Sunday Morning Surprise

by batty4u



Series: An Idiot's Guide to a Higher Education [10]
Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, surprise everyone cares about tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty4u/pseuds/batty4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony shifted in his sleep when he felt the warm mass wrapped around him pull away. He whined at the loss when he felt the mattress dip as said warm mass left the bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been in bed with anyone or woken up to anyone. Well there had been Clint, but that didn’t count. Besides with Clint he had woken up with feet in his face or half way on the floor. And Clint was definitely smaller than the warm mass of muscle that had left the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pancakes

Tony shifted in his sleep when he felt the warm mass wrapped around him pull away. He whined at the loss when he felt the mattress dip as said warm mass left the bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been in bed with anyone or woken up to anyone. Well there had been Clint, but that didn’t count. Besides with Clint he had woken up with feet in his face or half way on the floor. And Clint was definitely smaller than the warm mass of muscle that had left the bed.

Groaning, his head heavy with what felt like a hangover, Tony sat up and rubbed his face. He couldn’t have a hangover. He would remember drinking. So maybe he just had a headache? Had he eaten dinner? Yes he’d had burgers at the diner with… With Steve right? Yeah after the art seminar thing with that short crazy guy. He looked around to see the photos spread across the floor.

“Shit.”

Tony bolted out of bed and hurried to the living room, not bothering with pants. He didn’t remember going to bed in his boxers last night. Maybe whoever he had slept with had been oh so kind to help him out of his clothes. But his ass didn’t hurt, and the pictures were still everywhere, so he obviously didn’t have sex.

“Steve!” He shouted, checking the guest bathroom and even Rhodey’s room before stumbling out to the kitchen.

Steve was standing at the stove, in nothing but his boxers, making something that smelled divinely like maple syrup, which meant pancakes. When Tony came running into the room, he dropped what he was doing to see what was wrong.

“Tony? Are you ok?” He asked, as if the two of them standing in the kitchen in nothing but their underwear wasn’t awkward in the slightest.

“N-no I just thought…” Tony’s face was flushing, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. “I’d just thought you left.”

Steve smiled. “Course not. I just thought, since you were still sleeping I’d make some breakfast.” He held up the pan to show Tony the two slowly cooking cakes. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No it’s fine. It’s fine.” Tony rubbed his face and tried to steady himself. Ok, so he had spent the night with Steve, Steve had seen the pictures, Steve hadn’t spontaneously left in the middle of the night, and to top it off he was in his boxers in front of Steve who was cooking him breakfast.

Ok. He could do this.

“You sure you’re ok?” Steve asked, glancing over at him.

“Did I get drunk last night?” Tony asked, his head throbbing.

“No. You had an attack though. Cried a lot. That could be why you feel gross,” Steve said, dishing the first two pancakes onto a plate. He grabbed a cup of coffee for Tony and offered it to him. “Head back to bed. You deserve it.”

Tony took the cup and thanked him. “Nah, I’ll sleep all day if I go back to bed. You want help?”

“Go back to bed. I’ll join you in a minute.”

Coffee definitely helped clear his head. It usually did, or it at least managed to start the process.

“You didn’t have to stay,” He said.

“Yes I did.”

“Why?”

The sigh was unexpected. Steve poured the next spoonfuls of batter onto the skillet and looked over at Tony. “Because no one should be left alone like that.”

“You could have left when I was asleep. Most people do.” Most people being Pepper and Jarvis. “I mean, I’m not complaining it’s just… I’ve never woken up with someone there before.”

“Really?”

“People usually just stayed until they were sure I wasn’t going to hurt myself. Then they’d high tail it out of there. I mean, Clint and I ended up in the same bed a few times, cause we’d come home drunk, but otherwise yeah, it’s not common.

He hated the look on Steve’s face. It was torn between pity and exhaustion. He had gotten that look from countless people, the last person he wanted it from was Steve.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Feeling sorry for me,” Tony snapped.

“I don’t feel sorry for you.”

“Sure you don’t.”

“I don’t Tony.” Steve flipped the two cakes. “I don’t feel sorry for you at all. I’m angry, I guess. At the people who didn’t help you.”

Tony stared at the back of his head. “You’re angry?”

“I guess.”

“Over someone you’ve only known, what, four days?”

Another sigh and Steve’s shoulders sagged. ”What does that have to do with anything, tony?”

“But-”

“No, it doesn’t matter if I’ve known you four days or four years,” Steve said. “I care and that’s that. And it pisses me off that no one has taken one goddamn minute to just make sure you’re all right.”

Tony stayed quiet as Steve tended to the pancakes, dishing the cooked ones onto a plate and tossing the last of the batter onto the skillet. It was weird. Not in a bad way, but Tony, well, he just wasn’t used to it, used to having someone who cared. Yes, he had Jarvis and Pepper and Rhodey and Clint and Happy, but something about this was different, more intimate. Maybe that’s what was freaking him out, how intimate this domestic scene was. There was obviously a large difference between a rough fuck on a one night stand and waking up alone and having the person you went to bed with be there the next morning, caring for you.

The latter was… Nice.

It was nice. It made Tony’s stomach get all fluttery and stupid, made his chest ache with a long forgotten warmth. It was one of those stupid, silly moments that normal people expected in their lives, took for granted. For Tony, hell, it was some sort of fucked up miracle.

He set down his mug and stepped behind Steve, wrapping his arms around his bare chest, pressing his face into Steve’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” he let out a long breath, kissing Steve’s shoulder. “Thank you for everything.”

Surprisingly, that moment, the silence that followed, was more terrifying for Tony than the night before, when Steve had seen everything he had to hide in one go. Because the was the moment Steve could push him away. He was open and vulnerable for horrid rejection and if that’s what happened, there was nothing Tony could do about it. Steve shifted in his arms, turned to face him, and Tony readied himself for the blow.

Warm hands cupped his face and coaxed him to look up. Steve was smiling, that easy, gentle smile that made Tony’s nerves settle. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips, nothing more than that, no tongue, no force. He was almost sealing the deal, proving to Tony he wasn’t going to just toss him to the side.

“Thank you,” Tony whispered when he pulled away.

“Shush, it’s alright. Don’t’ thank me yet.”

The second kiss was deeper, Steve’s hands still holding Tony’s face still. It wasn’t the way Tony was used to kissing. He nipped and forced his way forward, never wasting a moment. Steve slowed him down, made him wait for the push of his tongue against his lips, made him lean into it, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the kiss. Tony’s hands snaked lower, fingers toying with Steve’s boxers.

“P-pancakes,” Steve said quickly, pulling back as Tony’s hands slipped under the waistline of his boxers and gave his ass a squeeze. “They might burn.”

“Aw you’re such a house wife.”

“Oh shut up, I’m making you breakfast, don’t tease.” Steve laughed and grabbed for the spatula, dishing the last pancakes onto the plate next to him and turning of the stove. “So where do you want to eat?”

Tony hooked a finger in his waist band, pulled and let the elastic retract, slapping loudly against Steve’s skin. “I think you should let me thank you.”

“Oh do you?” Steve turned to face him, leaning back against the counter. “How so?”

Tony grinned at him, that one grin he always saved for when he really wanted to get someone in bed, and he was pleasantly surprised at the blush that rose in Steve’s cheeks. “Is that a yes?”

“Maybe.”

“Good enough.” Tony dropped down to his knees before Steve could stop him and kissed along his abs, dipping his tongue into his navel, fingers pulling his half hard dick from his boxers.

“Tony!”

“Oh hush, it’s a blowjob.” Tony stuck his tongue out at him. “I’m not going to have a panic attack from a blowjob.”

“But we’re in the kitchen!” Steve glanced nervously to the door. Tony was shielded by the breakfast bar but Steve was in plain view.

“Details, details, details.”

Tony kissed the head of his dick, hands massaging his thighs. Steve was big, bigger than Clint and the douche bag from the party.

“Tony, wait-”

He swallowed Steve in one go, thankful for his almost nonexistent gag reflex, one of the few good things Obie ever did for him. Steve’s hands knotted in his hair, a ragged moan pouring from his lips as he tried his best not to thrust forward.

“Jesus, Tony, I said wait…” He choked out as Tony’s head bobbed back and forth, Steve’s dick hitting the back of his throat, his fingers toying with his balls. “What if… Rhodey…”

“Rhodey has caught me doing much worse, trust me.” Tony smiled up at him, licking the pre cum that dripped from the head of his dick. “Relax.”

At this rate, Steve was going to be Tony’s favorite lover, if for the sole purpose of how responsive he was. He loved the noises he made, the way his hands raked through his hair, gently pulling and coaxing him forward, the arch of his neck as his head tilted back, the shivers that ran thought his well sculpted legs. He loved the moans that he drew from him, the begging whispers of his name, pleading with him to go faster, deeper, the way his hips bucked forward, shoving himself in as far as possible, Tony hollowing out his cheeks and relaxing his throat to take him all.

“G-gonna… aw Jesus Tony.” Steve’s hand tightened in his hair as he came with a strangled cry, filling Tony’s mouth with come.

Tony lapped it up, moaning, trails of it leaking from the corners of his mouth. “God you taste good.”

“oh sh-shut up, I do not.” Steve’s face was flushed, hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, hands running through Tony’s dark hair.

“Uh-huh, c’mere hotshot.” Tony pulled him into a kiss, Steve tasting his cum on Tony’s tongue.

“hnng.. Yeah ok that was hot.” Steve pulled back, trying to catch his breath. “You are really good at that.”

“That I am.”

“Humility is nice too.”

“I’m working on it,” Tony said, kissing Steve’s cheek. “Breakfast?”

“Oh right.” Steve grabbed the plates as Tony refilled their coffees. “Out here or-?”

“Bed. It’s more comfy. I’ve got a TV in there anyway.”

Breakfast in hand, they returned to the bedroom. Steve made it top priority to collect all the photos and put them out of sight before they started eating, something that made Tony oddly grateful, but he’d never say anything about it. They curled up together, propped up on pillows, watching old Sunday morning cartoons and eating pancakes like some fucking married couple. Tony wanted to laugh at it, remind himself that this kid of domesticity didn’t suit him.

But it did. It was wonderful, Steve petting his hair, feeding him, pressing the occasional sticky kiss to his temple. Tony didn’t even care what the status of their relationship was at the moment. He was being cradled in someone’s arms, someone who claimed to care enough to fight his demons and cook him breakfast.

This one was a keeper.


	2. The Grapevine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sundays were Pepper’s day off. That meant she didn’t not leave her bed until noon, she did not work, she did not study, she did not interact with her classmates and she did not go running around on errands for anyone. She guarded her precious time with everything in her arsenal and nothing short of Rhodey, Tony, or Happy being in the ER would change that. And all three of the boys knew not to call her unless it was an emergency.

Sundays were Pepper’s day off. That meant she didn’t not leave her bed until noon, she did not work, she did not study, she did not interact with her classmates and she did not go running around on errands for anyone. She guarded her precious time with everything in her arsenal and nothing short of Rhodey, Tony, or Happy being in the ER would change that. And all three of the boys knew not to call her unless it was an emergency.

“Pepper, honey, you’re phone’s going off,” Jess said from her bed, where she sat reading like a good student did on lazy Sunday mornings.

She’s my cherry Pie.

“Pepper it’s Tony.”

Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise.

“pepper.”

Tastes so good makes a grown man cry-

“pepper, please.”

Sweet Cherry-

She grabbed the phone. “You had better be puking up your intestines.”

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” Tony giggled on the other end.

“Are you puking up your intestines?”

“No.”

“Then why are you calling me at 8 am on a Sunday?”

“I don’t know, I just… I thought I should share some kind of good news with you.” Tony’s voice lost its hint of amusement. “Sorry for waking you.”

Pepper sighed. “It’s fine Tony. What’s up?”

“I might sort of kind of have a boyfriend?”

Pepper sat up. “What?”

“Yeah.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“Who-”

“Rogers.”

“Seriously?” Pepper heard the sound of a door opening. Tony was probably hiding in the bathroom. “Wait is he there now?”

“Yep.”

“Did you?”

“No. He… I had an attack last night, he was there… He stayed to make sure I was alright.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, Pep. I’m fine.”

“And you haven’t… you know?”

“We made out a bit. He made me pancakes.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Yeah, got to go. He’s calling me back to bed.”

“To- Tony?”

“Yes I said it. He’s in my bed.”

“Oh wow.”

“Love you.”

“You too, Tony.”

Jess looked up as Pepper stared at her phone. “He ok?”

“I… Tony has a boyfriend.”

“What really?”

“Yeah, I think so…”

“That’s wonderful!”

Pepper smiled. Yeah, it was wonderful. “Did Rhodey stay at Luke’s last night?”

“Probably.”

Pepper punched in Rhodey’s number and waited.

“Morning, Luke Cage speaking,” The still sleep roughened voice said from the other end. “Rhodes can’t come to the phone right now, he’s still passed out from a bourbon induced coma.”

“Good morning, Luke.”

“Pepper!” Luke’s voice lost it’s normal bad boy edge. “You’re up early.”

“So are you.”

“You want me to wake Rhodey?”

“Please, Luke, that’d be great.”

“No problem sugar. Hey is Jess there?” oh god the hope in his voice made Pepper want to laugh. She put the phone on speaker and held it out.

“Good Morning, Luke,” Jess sang with a laugh.

“Morning, baby. You sleep alright?” His voice had turned sweeter and even the tone had softened. He and Jess had been dating almost a year now and they still managed to act like high schoolers.

“I did. You want to grab lunch later?”

Pepper giggled at the groans from the other end, which meant Luke was trying to wake Rhodey. “Sure, Babe, I’ll come pick you up. See you in an hour?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too, big guy.”

Pepper shut off speaker. “Oh you are so precious, you know that.”

“I have my moments,” Luke said, but she could almost hear him smiling. “Rhodey. Rhodey get your ass up… Yes now… Pepper is on the phone don’t keep her waiting. Get your ass up now… It’s your own damn fault for drinking so much… No I don’t feel bad for you…” Luke sighed. “Here he is Pepper.”

“Thanks, Luke.”

“No problem, Sugar.”

There was a loud groan. “What’s wrong Pepper?” Rhodey grumbled.

“You sound like shit.”

“Thanks.” Luke was laughing in the background. “What’s wrong?”

“Tony has a boyfriend.”

Silence. “He has a what now?”

“A boyfriend.”

“Say it again?”

“Rhodey…”

“One more time?”

“Tony has a boyfriend.”

“Holy shit. Who?”

“Rogers.”

“No way.”

“He wasn’t kidding.”

She could hear Rhodey telling Luke. “He’s dating Rogers?”

“Sounds like it.” Pepper smiled when she heard Luke start clapping.

“He’s gay?”

“Well he’s currently in Tony’s bed eating pancakes with him, so I think he is.”

“Huh.”

Pepper smiled and dropped back onto the bed. “So how do we feel about this?”

Rhodey paused. “I guess it’s good? I mean, I like Rogers. Rogers is a good guy. He won’t fuck him up. He’ll treat him nicely.”

“And Tony needs someone who doesn’t drink, do drugs, or goes out to party all the time.”

“And Rogers will make sure he gets his work done. The guy is seriously disciplined.” Rhodey sighed. “And this way Tony will have someone who can protect him, if shit goes down.”

“You think Rogers will be serious about this?”

“You think Tony will?”

“Good point.” Pepper rubbed her eyes. “So you want to call Clint or should I?”

“You do it. He likes you better.”

“Lazy ass.”

“I’ll call Happy.”

“Fine. Try to get through your hangover without puking this time.”

“Yes mother.”

“Bye Rhodey. Bye Luke.”

“Bye.”

So Pepper called Clint.

“Morning, Ginger.”

“You always up this early?” She asked, ignoring the nickname.

“Just got back from a run. What’s up?”

“Tony’s got a boyfriend.”

“Fuck you, that’s not even funny.”

“He does Clint.”

“Who?”

“Rogers.”

“Fuck.” Clint laughed. “Four for him, well done Tony.”

“You not jealous or anything?” Pepper asked.

Again Clint laughed. “Oh honey, I‘m a committed man now. And my guy is, if I may say so, hotter than Tony and much less self destructive.”

“Oh that’s good. I’d hate to see strings attached to your no strings history.”

“Nah, I’m happy for him. And Rogers is hot. Really hot. He scored on that one. He doing alright?”

“He said something about another attack but apparently Rogers helped him through it.”

“So we’re ok with this then? Him dating Rogers?”

“I mean I guess we are. Do you know much about him?”

Clint sighed. “No just that’s he’s the hot, popular quarter back. I think he’s an Art major. Oh and he might be from Brooklyn.”

“Home grown then, that’s a plus.”

“Relax, Pepper, I’m sure he’s going to take good care of Tony.”

“Yeah…”

“You want me to drop in and say hi?”

“Would you?”

“Sure, babe. I just need to shower.”

“You’re a doll Clint.”

“So I’ve heard. You think he told Jarvis?”

“Probably not yet.”

“You want me to call him for you?”

Pepper smiled. “You are unusually helpful today, what’s going on?”

“I’m still reeling from the post-date sentimental feelings. And the fact I’m seeing him tomorrow.”

“No chance you’ll tell me who?”

“Bye Pepper.”

“Fine.”

*

Tony grumbled as Steve rolled away to grab his phone. They hadn’t left the bed in an hour, despite the coffee and pancakes being gone. Tony had latched himself onto Steve, his face pressed against his chest and he had started to doze when his phone rang.

“Hello?”

Tony looked up. Steve had paled. “Steve?”

“Uhm, yes sir… No sir… Yes he’s here… No sir we… Yes sir… Uh, yes that would be nice… Three? Tuesday? Ok… yes sir… Not at all sir… Goodbye.” Steve stared at his phone.

“Who was it?”

“Your butler.”

“What?”

“He wants to have tea with me on Tuesday at three.” Steve looked at Tony. “Why does he want to have tea with me on Tuesday at three?”

Tony burst out laughing, grabbing a pillow to cover his face.

“Tony? Why does your butler, with a gun, want to have tea with me?”

“Oh I am so, so, so sorry Steve. I am so sorry.” Tony couldn’t stop giggling.

“Tony?” Steve climbed back into bed and pulled the pillow off of his face. “He’s not going to shoot me is he?”

Tony smiled and pulled Steve down for a kiss. “Not if he likes you. Welcome to the family, Rogers.”


End file.
